Aromatherapy generally uses essential oils, which are extracted from phyto materials, such as leaves of plants, for therapeutic benefits. These essential oils are either massaged into the skin or can be inhaled. In some cases the phyto materials are heated in order to released the essential oils therefrom. By heating these phyto materials at predetermined temperatures, essential oils and extracts are boiled off, depending upon the temperature at which these phyto materials are heated, an aroma or vapor is given off, which is then inhaled by a user for its therapeutic benefits. Devices that provide such operation are generally known as vaporizers. Different phyto materials release vapors at different temperatures. Some release vapors at 120 degrees Celsius, whereas others at 220 degrees Celsius. Ideally the predetermined temperature is less than a combustion temperature of the phyto material or loose-leaf material.
Many aromatherapy vaporization devices on the market utilize a heating chamber in order to heat leaf material in order to vaporize its contents so that desired oils and other flavor materials can be separated from the leaf material in order to be consumed by a user of the device in a vaporized form.
Many vaporization device on the market that are in the prior art have air entering the heating chamber that flows in proximity to electrical components, such as the control circuits, printed circuit boards (PCB) and also that flows into the heating chamber from within the housing. This air entering the heating chamber is therefore usually flavored by the components over which it passes. For example when the electrical components within a vaporizer housing are getting hot and air passes over them, the heat emitted from these components will tend to taint flavor in a negative way. For a vaporizer to offer maximum flavor, it is preferably to have the air enter the heating chamber, the incoming air, not from within the vaporizer housing, not having it contact electrical components and not having it contact heated PCBs.
Additionally, components such as rubber and other elastomers in proximity of the heating chamber will also adversely affect the flavor of the air incoming to the heating chamber as well as the flavor of the vapor and hot air mixture. Furthermore, with many of these prior art vaporizers, phyto material may leak from the heating chamber into the housing and requires disassembly of the housing in order to facilitate cleaning, where in some cases many of these devices are not made to be disassembled and as such the phyto material cannot be cleaned therefrom.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy vaporization device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.